


Fall of the Cards

by unicornblanco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornblanco/pseuds/unicornblanco
Summary: Someone says "game over".
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 43





	Fall of the Cards

_**Fall Of The Cards** _

someone says "game over"  
and my eyes search for you  
cause I realize now  
if we lost, this wasn't our game  
and if it's not ours —  
there you are,  
you're flipping the table over,  
scaring everyone away.

It's exactly 3AM  
and a storm is making the light flicker  
in this hotel room.  
you say "lay your head on my chest"  
loud enough for me to hear it  
from the other bed.

I ask, "are you lonely?"  
and you don't look at me when you say,  
"no, I just need to feel like the weight on it  
is coming from something else."

I walk to you and you pull me close,  
your hands like magnets to my cold metal bones.  
the lights go out again  
and we fall asleep before they come back on.

your rehearsed smiles anchor me  
to a reality I know is not my own  
I'm safe here. You keep me safe.  
I'm not someone  
who makes the mirror crack open  
into another dimension,  
one where I have devil horns  
and can't remember the sound of your voice

"this is real"  
you say, and I keep coming back  
cause it's all I've ever known  
and it's all I've ever had  
and maybe my hands are trained  
to crave that touch,  
the touch that comes before pain,  
before relief,  
and with everything in between,  
like it has to begin and end there.

I will love you  
over the edge of right and wrong,  
it's a promise I'll never say out loud  
you wouldn't want this,  
your chest heavy enough to fear  
that anything you let inside your shattered heart  
will just fall right out  
like a lost coin  
inside a pocket with a hole in it.

but I know this place like I know my name,  
I know the cracks in the walls  
and where the floor squeaks;  
there are footprints around every corner  
that would match my shoes  
and there are paintings in every room  
signed as my own.  
this heart is beating in your chest  
but it is my own heart  
and I made a home of it.

one day you will look inside and see me  
there, waiting, saying everything out loud  
and you'll find yourself covered in your own blood  
from being inside my heart all this time,  
walking though it's sharp edges  
thinking you're around roses  
while you're walking barefoot  
in a garden of glass.

we'll have it figured out, then.  
someone will say the world is ending  
cause it's just our luck.  
but you'll flip the table over again,  
drinks and cards spilled on the floor,  
and you'll be smiling, watching  
as I help you scare everyone away  
cause this time it will be our turn to say,

"game over".

**Author's Note:**

> little poem thingy i wrote! thought id post it thank you for reading if you did. its also posted on my tt. ♡ if you can, pls comment with what you thought of it ^3^


End file.
